I'm out and your in
by TwistedTurns
Summary: Danny and Sam. Summer vacation. Songfic Mitchell musso the In crowd.Read it and weep peoplez. RATED: T FOR USE OF TEEN VOCABULARY


My first songfic. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman or The In Crowd by Mitchell Musso

**I'm in your out **

**Song by Mitchell Musso:The in crowd**

It was the last day of the school year. Danny,Sam, and Tucker were saying there good-byes Danny was going to Texas to see his mom's sister, Sam was going on a month long cruise to the Carribean, and as for Tucker he was staying home since his grandma came to visit for the week.

"Danny!" Sam called from the otherside of the hallway. "Yea what's up." Danny replied.

"Um...Danny can I talk to you for a minute." Sam asked. "Sure?." Danny said in confusment.

"Danny I..umm.." Sam tried to finish but was cut off by noone other then 'Paulina'**:(yes I used air quotes kind of in a snobbish way"".**

**" **Oh, hi Danny.I didn't see you there." Paulina said

"Ummm..Danny wanna come hang with us and go to the dance with..._me?_" she said straining her voice a little.

"What!! Uh..sure." "Sam you don't mind if I join them do you." He said trying to prevent me from snapping.

"Sure, whatever, I don't care." I said trying not to care."

"Ummm..Thanks Sam." Danny said

"Let's go." Paulina said as she grabbed his hand.

Ever since the meteor almost destroyed everyone and Danny showed his true form he's such a star and since Tucker's mayor he has a lot on his plate.

"Tucker!" I shouted across the hall.

"Yea who wants to kn...Sam?" Tuck said confused

"Hi. Are you doing anything after school." I said

"Yea i'm going to the dance with Valerie." He replied

"Oh. Well...see ya." I said dissapointed.

"Wait Sam is Danny taknig you to the dance?" He said as I walked away.

"No he's taking Paulina." I said back.

"Oh. Well sorry about that." He said as I walked back to my locker.

_Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year _

As I walked down the hallway with my report card in one hand and bookbag in the other I was shocked at the sight of Danny kissing Paulina I dropped my stuff. Then I saw Danny and Paulina break apart. He looked at me shocked. I just grabbed my stuff and ran ran all the way home.

_I wish that I could avoid the empty  
summer days, that are near  
The fakers smile goodbye  
Celebrating their new freedom_

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson open this god forsaken door. RIGHT NOW!!!" Mom screamed from the other side.

"NO!" I screamed back at her.

"Sweetheart let me in and tell me what's wring I want to help." She said.

"How could you help me. As if you know me at all." I said as I heard the doorknob turn. 'Shit' I thought as she walked inside.

"Sammykins." She said. That was the only thing that could get me up and look at her.

"What." I said frustrated.

"I want to help you."

"You can't mom. You don't know how I feel."

"Are you sure about that?"She said as she walked to my closet.

"W..what are you talking about?" I replied confused. "You need to go to the dance Sam." She told me trying to insist.

"No i'm not going tot he stupid dance."

"You probably don't until you see the dress you'll wear." She said smiling a little.

"Mom I hate all the dre..." My mouth dropped at the sight of the dress laying aside my bed.

"OMG!" Was all I could say walking towards it.

"What did I tell you." She said showing a full smile.

"Mom I thought you hate my goth personality?" I said showing a goofy confused smile.

"I do, well your father thinks so." She said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've known you were goth for a long time."

"You did?"

"Yes, lets just call it mother's intuittion."

"Mom thanks."

"No problem sweety, your fathers taking you to the dance tomorrow."

"Mom why him. I know he's my dad but, he's embarrassing."

"I know Sammy but, if he doesn't take you then you don't go and then we'll extend the cruise." She said smiling and evil smile she actually is my mom.

"Okay." I knew I had to go now.

I'm sitting on the couch now watching tv thinking what Danny's doing right now.

_I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why_

_..._

"Danny let's go!" Jazz said.

"Not unless Sam Is going." I said back.

"She is Danny, she told me yesterday on the phone." Jazz said again.

"Oh, okay then." I said as I got up and watched jazz fall as I let go of the phone.

"UH! Your such a brat." Jazz said.

"I know. You love it don'tcha." I said sarcastically.

"Just go phantom." she said trying to push my buttons.

...

My dad's pulling up to the curve while I see Danny surrounded by jocks, cheerleaders , and Jazz.

_I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
That I was part__  
Of the in crowd. _

As I stepped out of the car Danny and the others were going I already knew who suggested it Paulina, of course. I was kinda pissed off cause she saw me and she knew he would run over and apologize. So just like everybody else I just entered the gym. The music was amazing and the dj was like 41 the djs are usually in there 20's. I saw Danny with his so called 'friends' I just ignored them as I walked to a table which happened to be Tucker and Valerie's as they walked to it they stared at me then Tucker tapped my shoulder.

"Hi. Sam." Valerie said.

"Hi. Val. Is this your table. Sorry I didn't know." I said as I stood up.

"It's okay you can sit with us. We were just going dance." Valerie said

"Oh,thanks guys." I said as they walked to the dancefloor.

Okay ladies and gents. "I have a little challenge for you guys I want someone to come up here and sing now I'll randomly pick people out now dance and get your groove on." The dj said. There was an awkward silence. "Sorry, high school dance I'll remember that." The dj apologized. Everybody went back to dancing. The dj walked down to me and pointed to the mic. I accepted so I walked up. Most people turned to see who the dj picked and I heard Danny shout "Go Sam" Dash, Paulina and the others laughed.

The dj put on Mitchell Musso the In crowd. **(A/N)Wow spooky huh?) **"Do you know the lyrics?" The dj asked me.

"Yes." I told him holding the mic to my mouth.

_Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish that I could avoid the empty  
summer days, that are near  
The fakers smile goodbye  
Celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why_

I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
That I was part  
Of the in crowd.

Turn around another day another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face  
Wish I had a bunch of money  
Catch a plane -- head out west  
They'll run and play around  
All full of fans are afraid of  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why

I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
That I was part  
Of the in crowd.

Doesn't anyone here live an original life?  
Or did you surrender to be on the inside?  
When you disappear they won't remember your name  
Then you'll fade away as someone takes your place.

Takes your place

In the in crowd

Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish that I could avoid the empty  
summer days, that await me  
They'll fake a smile goodbye  
Celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
But I'm ready to fly

I looked at Danny to see his mouth wide open.

_I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
That I was part  
Of the in crowd.  
Of the in crowd.  
Of the in crowd._

I don't need anything  
that I can't find in me.  
All my life.  
I have been  
out of line  
at the end.  
Waiting for  
something more.  
Something new  
to begin.  
Waiting for  
something more.  
Some way to fit in.

In the in crowd.

In the in crowd.

There was a loud applause. I saw Danny stand up ,but Paulina grabbed him to sit down.

"WOW! That was great lil' lady." The dj said.

"Thanks." I said

I walked off the stage. I turned to see Danny staring at me. Then I just walked away. Danny tried to follow me but, Paulina had grabbed his wrist, he shook her off then ran to follow me. He soon found out on the bleachers crying.

"Sam!"He called.

"What Danny." I said.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said

"Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend." I said.

"She's not my girlfriend,Sam." Danny said walking up the bleacher.

"Okay, then why did I see you kissing her?" I said.

"Sam...I...I" Danny tried to say.

"That's what I thought Danny." I said trying to stand before Danny grabbed my hand.

"Sam stop it just stop." "Your my best friend. Don't end right here right now." He said.

"Danny I'm sorry you save people all the time. Ever since your human form was shown she's been all over you." I said trying to hold back my tears.

Danny then grabbed me and pulled me into a great big hug. I saw Paulina standing there she just won't give up.

"Fenton!! What are you doing?" Paulina said angrily.

"Paulina leave me alone. I'm trying to talk to the only girl I ever wanted." Danny said

"What the hell is wrong with you Danny? You joined us and left the loser behind. I thought you wanted to be cool?" Paulina replied.

"Maybe he don't like being cool anymore." I said

"Fenton! You and Manson will always be losers no matter how many times you save the world." paulina said walking away.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"You welcome." I said back.

We looked each other in the eyes. Danny was speechless about my I broke the silence.

"Danny." I asked

"Yes, Sam." He said dreamily.

"I don't know how I can suvive without you over the summer." I said.

"Sam your only going on the cruise for a month." Danny said

"But I'm going with my parents, Danny." I sighed.

"Oh yeah, good point."Danny said "Maybe this will help you." Danny said as he grabbed my chin and kissed me for about 14 seconds.**(Wow thats a new record don'tcha think)**

"Yeah I'm sure that did the trick." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

"Sam?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"I like your dress." Danny said randomly,but I knew what he was trying to say.

"I love you to Danny." I said.

Just as I said that it started to ran.

"Shall we." Danny said motioning me to come with him. I accepted as we walked back to the dance hand in hand as it should've been a long time ago.

* * *

SO...HOW WAS IT DIDJA LIKE IT. COMMENT NO FLAMEZ MY FIRST SONGFIC YAY!!!


End file.
